


Снежный танец

by Felix_Wood



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Russia, Saint-Petersburg, Victor Nikiforov mentioned
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 21:44:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13533156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felix_Wood/pseuds/Felix_Wood
Summary: Небольшая зимняя зарисовка. Один вечер из жизни двух российских фигуристов.





	Снежный танец

**Author's Note:**

> AU заключается в том, что:   
> • Юрий и Юлия выступают вместе, в парном катании.   
> • Юлия живёт в Петербурге.   
> • Герои одного возраста.  
> Эта работа также опубликована мной на Фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4943469

Зимний Санкт-Петербург. Вечер. Мороз. Сияющие в свете фонарей крохотные снежинки покрывают всё вокруг: и крыши невысоких домов Невского проспекта, и сонные, заасфальтированные улицы, и ярко-красное бархатное пальто неспешно шагающей в сторону Эрмитажа Липницкой. Субботняя тренировка только-только закончилась, и девушка ещё не успела растерять всей пылкости и страсти, с которой выполняла синхронные вращения и бесконечные дорожки шагов на пару со своим партнёром. В наушниках играет плавная мотивирующая песня, что только подталкивает юную фигуристку пританцовывать, будто она всё ещё на коньках. Однако лёд на тротуарах далеко не тот, что на стадионе (чего уж говорить об обуви), и долго танцы не длятся. Поскользнувшись, Юля едва удерживается на ногах. Упражнения сделали своё дело — даже вне катка не имеется места проблемам с равновесием. Крепкая юношеская рука хватает за предплечье слишком поздно, и, если бы не умение, ушиба было бы не избежать. Реакция уже не в первый раз подводит её спутника — Юрия.

— Юлька, блин, осторожнее! — нервно восклицает он, убрав руку, — Яков не простит нам, если ты снова получишь травму! Гран-при же на носу! — он в тот же момент отворачивается и вновь с угрюмым видом бесцельно смотрит вдаль. Ветер колышет его пшеничные волосы, заставляя время от времени постукивать зубами от холода. При каждом новом порыве Юля недовольно смотрит на своего партнёра — Плисецкий опять не надел шапку. Один только полный снега чёрный капюшон болтается за его спиной. Понимая, что, пока они дойдут до Васильевского, юноша тридцать раз успеет простудиться, Липницкая ловким движением на ходу вытряхивает оттуда горстки снега и тут же накидывает башлык ему на голову. Оставшиеся снежинки ледяными кинжалами впиваются в шею Юрия, и тот несколько секунд усердно ёрзает, после чего снова поворачивается в сторону спокойно улыбающейся фигуристки.

— Я мог сам это сделать! — гордость ожидаемо даёт о себе знать.   
— И я могла самостоятельно сохранить равновесие, но тебе это не помешало. — контраргументы Липницкой — стрелы, всегда попадающие точно в центр мишени — и вот Плисецкому уже нечем обороняться; в какой-то момент он решает просто замолчать. Юлия, однако, молчать не намерена: излишняя нервозность партнёра ей ни к чему ни на катке, ни в жизни.

— Ты в порядке? — будто невзначай спрашивает она уже на подходе к Медному всаднику, — С тех пор как уехал Виктор, ты сам не свой.   
Блондин хмыкает в ответ — меньше всего ему сейчас хочется слышать имя забывчивого Никифорова. В голове парнишки вновь возникает образ улыбающегося чемпиона мира; он обещает поставить совсем ещё юным Юре и Юле программу и самолично заняться их подготовкой к будущим выступлениям. Этого так и не случилось — герой детских грёз в один миг бросил всё и исчез, растворившись в толпе миллионов японцев. Играющий в единственном работающем наушнике «Аффинаж» окончательно добивает Плисецкого. По щеке предательски пробегает одинокая солёная слеза, вскоре сливаясь воедино с летящими в лицо снежинками. Юрий моментально хмурится.   
— Пусть катится! Меня он больше не волнует! — конечно, это неправда, — Мы станем чемпионами и без него! — одержимость доказать Виктору свои исключительные способности выливалась из чаши души парня. Молодой фигурист каждый день бился за право сказать горе-тренеру в лицо: «Ты ошибся, отказавшись от нас!».   
— Юра, — Липницкая мило улыбается, стараясь переубедить его, — уход Виктора — ещё не конец света. Просто забудь о нём, подумай о чём-нибудь другом, приятном. — она делает паузу и, вспомнив, как поскользнулась, выдаёт то, чего Плисецкий однозначно не ожидал услышать: — Как насчёт танцев?   
— Серьёзно? — юноша усмехается, поправляя свои длинные волосы, — Танцы? Да это ведь...

— ...действительно помогает! — забыв обо всём на свете, в сиянии фонарей Юрий и Юлия гармонично вальсируют в опустевшем дворе одного из питерских домов на Васильевском острове. Мобильник, подключённый к карманному усилителю, проигрывает мелодию за мелодией, не давая молодым фигуристам оторваться друг от друга. Как и на льду, в танце они стали единым целым, словно слезинка и снежинка на лице Юры. Ещё никогда Плисецкий не был так счастлив и беззаботен. Ни вечно ругающего за недостаточную синхронность Якова рядом, ни сотен зрителей — только в этом танце он способен почувствовать себя свободным и делать только то, что он сам и его партнёрша желает. Однако мелодии и песни скоротечны — и вот завершающая доигрывает свои последние аккорды, музыка затихает, воцаряется тишина. Юрий и Юлия стоят под снегопадом, держась за руки.   
— Должен признать, был не прав, — Плисецкий чешет затылок, — Нам стоит почаще так... ну... танцевать вдали от всех.   
— В следующий раз возьмём коньки, чтобы было привычнее, и махнём на Петроградскую. Я приметила там небольшой каток. — Липницкая переводит взгляд на часы, — Уже девять. Мне пора. — Юра не успевает опомниться, как к его холодной розовой щеке на секунду прикасаются губы девушки, и звучит ласковое: — Не скучай!

Через полминуты Юлия исчезает в дверях парадной. Она точно знает, что он будет ждать новый понедельник, он будет с упованием ждать ещё один снежный танец.


End file.
